powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Serpentera
Serpentera is a giant personal zord of Lord Zedd, and is co-piloted by Goldar. It's by far the largest zord ever used, its feet are bigger then a megazord. Serpentera resembles a Eastern Dragon in form, and has enough power to annihilate a planet. However, it is so massive that it requires tremendous fuel, and is inactive much of the time. The fact that it keeps on running out of fuel is the only reason why the Power Rangers ever survive a battle against it. It attacks by firing out bolts of energy, and its colossal size allows to crush nearly any foe, although Tor the Shuttlezord can withstand that. Serpentera was first used when Lord Zedd took it to the Deserted Planet to keep the Power Rangers from getting the Sword of Light. Jason briefly attempted to fight Serpentera with the Red Dragon Thunderzord, but quickly saw his zord was no match and retreated in Tor after Serpentera proved unable to crush it. Zedd then went on a rampage with Serpentera, destroying everything in sight, but he grew frustrated that he was unable to find the Power Rangers and decided to destroy the entire planet. Fortunately, the Power Ranger managed to escape with the Sword of Light before Serpentera completely destroyed the Deserted Planet. Lord Zedd then took Serpentera to Angel Grove to destroy the city, but to his dismay found that his zord had used up too much power and had to retreat back to his palace. The only other time Serpentera did any fighting was when Lord Zedd created the Pachinko Head monster. While his monster was in Angel Grove, Lord Zedd took Serpentera to Earth. After the Pachinko Head was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord, Serpentera arrived and dissembled the zord with one blast. Zedd then attempted to crush the Red Dragon Thunderzord, but it hid inside Tor's armor. Zedd tried to crush Tor, but somehow it drained over half of Serpentera's power, and Zedd retreated back his palace. Sepentera was used by Zedd and Rita to escape the moon when the Machine Empire attacked. It is not seen afterwards, but is later dug up on the moon by General Venjix and his cohorts. Given a neo-plutonium core and greatly miniaturized for reasons unknown, Serpentera is piloted by Venjix towards Earth to destroy it. However, it is destroyed by the Red Wild Force Ranger using the Wild Force Rider, taking Venjix, the last commander of the Machine Empire with it. During Forever Red, Seperentera is depicted as far smaller then it was before. Cole on the Wild Force Rider was about the same size as it's head. Gallery Image:MMPR Serpentera Body.jpg|Serpenteras Body Image:MMPR Serpentera Face close.jpg|Serpenteras Head Image:MMPR Serpentera Fly.jpg|Serpentera flies Image:MMPR Serpentera fires.jpg|Serpentera (Mighty Morphin) fires Image:WF serpfeuer.jpg|Serpentera (Wild Force) fires See Also *Daijinryuu- In Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Serpentera does not exist as a zord but rather as a god that keeps peace in the cosmos. de: Serpentera Category:Evil Zords Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Wild Force